This specification relates to detecting events of interest in a context of network traffic.
A web browser is a software application that enables a user to display and interact with text, images, and other information located on a web page or other resource, typically one stored in a web server accessed over the Internet or a local area network. Popular web browsers available for personal computers include Microsoft® Internet Explorer, Mozilla® Firefox®, Opera, Netscape Navigator®, and Apple Safari™. A conventional web browser may use a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to exchange information with a server. A web browser may access resources stored in a web server, which can store or create resources such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) files and JPEG images. A web server may operate by accepting HTTP requests over a network, and providing an HTTP response to the requester (e.g., the web browser). The HTTP response typically consists of an HTML document, but can also be a raw text file, an image, or other type of document.